Mistakes
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: Adam is sat in his bedroom with only himself for company. He finds a picture of his ex-girlfriend who he left when she needed him most. He still loves her and regrets it more than anything and wants her to forgive him for what he did. Will she ever forgive him?


**Summary: Adam is sat in his bedroom with only himself for company. He finds a picture of his ex-girlfriend who he left when she needed him most. He still loves her and regrets it more than anything and wants her to forgive him for what he did. Will she ever forgive him?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the OC.**

**Authors Note: Ok so my Adam Copeland ideas are spewing out of my brain right now so you guys should expect a few over the next few days hahaa I can't promise all of them will be happy though :( Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Adam sat crossed legged on the bed staring down the bottle of Jack Daniels that was conveniently placed on the cabinet across the room. The only thing stopping him from charging straight over to the bottle and drowning his sorrows was the little voice in his head that strangely seemed to have taken the form of his ex-girlfriend.

_Don't you fucking dare_

Just hearing her voice whether it was in his head or not sent shivers down his spine and made him miss her even more than he already did, if that was even possible. He hauled himself up and again looked at the bottle.

_I'm fucking warning you_

Shivers again went down his spine as he heard what he described as a little piece of heaven. Even though she more than likely didn't care what he did anymore her opinion mattered to him so just the sound of her voice seemed to deter him from completely ruining his liver. Adam groaned in despair as he sat down with his back leaning against the bed and his head in his hands, the room was dark to match how he felt in that moment, his eyes were wet from the tears that had filled them and as he turned his head to look at the bottle of Jack Daniels, still sitting in the side, something caught his eye laying under the bed. Whatever it was the moonlight that seeped in through the crack in the curtains was shining on a corner of it that wasn't hidden by the shadow of the bed. Adams' curiosity finally got the better of him and reached under the bed to pull it out. He held it in his hands for a minute and stared at it with a glassy expression. It was a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend, Abbie, at an aquarium, they both had their faces panted with random sea animals and were pulling stupid faces at the camera as Adam held it at arms length.

"Abbie" He whispered running his fingers gently over the picture he held in his hands. He remembered the day the picture was taken well.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Babe, where are you taking me?" Abbie moaned as Adam shut the car door once he had guided her in._

"_You'll see" He chuckled getting in the drivers side of the car and starting the engine. The whole car ride was filled with Abbie demanding Adam tell her where they were going but to no avail, his lips were sealed._

"_Fine, don't tell me" She huffed with a smirk as she crossed her arms and looked out of the window as they came to a stop._

"_We're here" Adam winked as he stopped the car and turned his body towards his girlfriend._

"_The aquarium" She beamed as she looked at the building they were outside of. "I love you" She crooned as she leant forward and planted a kiss on her boyfriends' lips. He knew she would love it, she had loved sea animals since she was a child and it was one of the things he adored about her. Her love for sea animals ran so deep that she absolutely refused to eat fish herself._

"_I love you to" He replied kissing her back. "Now let's go and see some fish" He smiled. Abbie didn't need telling twice she jumped straight out of the car and practically bounded to the entrance. Once inside they walked hand in hand around looking at various different fish and sharks, the smile that was plastered across Abbies' face was enough for Adam, he just wanted her to be happy._

"_Face painting" She whispered with just a hint of glee in her voice and a sparkle in her eyes._

"_Oh hell no" Adam laughed turning to walk the other way._

"_Sod you" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest._

"_You're so damn English do you know that?" He snorted._

"_Well I think that might be because…" She paused looking into his gorgeous eyes "I AM" She added before poking her tongue out._

"_The things I do for you" He quipped taking her hand again and pulling her over to the table where a young woman was doing the face painting. "Excuse me…my 26 year old girl friend wants her face painted" He bantered "Yes…She is a child" He wisecracked with a nod._

"_Rude" Abbie muttered narrowing her eyes. The young girl that was doing the face painting started snickering at the events she had just witnessed. "By the way this is coming from a man who oils himself up and then runs around a wrestling ring in tights with other men who may only be wearing the equivalent of a underwear then gets a strop on if you call him gay" Abbie quipped._

"_I am not gay" He huffed trying to make his eyes all wide in innocence._

"_I fucking hope not we've been together a year it would be a bit inconvenient now" Abbie said bursting into fits of laughter._

"_Well I'm not" He huffed again "You need me anyway…You'd be lost without me" He added._

"_More than a balloon needs air" She joked._

"_Ermm…Did you want your face painted or…" The girl laughed as she picked up a piece of paper that had all of the pictures she could do on it._

"_Yeah" Abbie smiled "And so does he" She added pointing to the Adam who stood next to her. Adam muttered something under his breath earning a slap on the arm from his girlfriend. Then they looked at the pictures on the piece of paper and both eventually decided on a bit of seaweed going up the side of their face and various fish 'swimming' all over their face. "We look so cool" Abbie giggle when the girl had finished painting._

"_Come here" He chuckled grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him as he held the camera at arms length, they both had the exact same idea and pulled stupid faces as the camera flashed._

_That was the last day they spent together before they split up._

* * *

Adam wiped his eyes as tears broke free and ran down his cheeks, he missed her so much he'd made such a stupid mistake and he wanted to rectify and get back to the way they were the day they went to the aquarium.

"I still love you" He crooned stroking the picture again. It had been a year and a half since they had split up and he had regretted what he had done ever since, if he could go back and change it he would. He hadn't seen her since the split either, Abbie had completely refused to speak to him or even hear his explanation, not that him trying to justify what he had done would have helped. It was unforgivable. He had run when she needed him most.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone stood around the bed as Abbie lay motionless staring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. _

"_Are you absolutely sure?" Adam asked the doctor as he began to feel nauseas._

"_I'm sorry" The doctor replied solemnly "She has breast cancer stage 3" He repeated. All the while Abbie said nothing her family stood around her bed and had their worst fears confirmed._

"_I need a walk" Adam said sheepishly walking out of the room before anyone could say a word in protest. On his walk Adam ended up sitting down and writing down everything he was feeling so he could give it to Abbie and hopefully she would understand the reasons for his decision of walking away._

_Abbie, _

_I'm so sorry that I' doing this to you but I feel like I'd be no help to you through this. Please don't ever think that I don't love you because I do and I obviously don't deserve to be with someone as amazing as you. The sad thing is I know if it was the other way around you'd stick by me and that hurts because it makes me feel like I'm worthless and horrible.  
I know you'll pull through this and you'll come out the other side stronger than you were before you started and you'll find someone who deserves to have you and loves you as much as I do because I don't see how anyone couldn't love you. You're beautiful, smart, strong, independent, kind and random and that's what I love about you. I love you so much and if I wasn't so gutless and pathetic I would stick with you but I can't I just can't stay I'm so sorry I can't see you in such a bad way it would kill me to see you looking so frail and in pain. I'd be useless to you because I'd be in such a bad way from seeing you in such a bad way._

_Remember that I love you more than anything else in the world and I hope that one day you can forgive me for this. I'm so gutless I can't even tell you to your face but just know that if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me I will always be waiting for you to turn up even if you never do which I don't expect you to after this._

_Please don't think of me as some horrible jerk that left you when you needed me most because that would kill me, when you think of me think of the all the fun times we had together like the day we went to the aquarium or the day we stayed in the house all day and ate junk food whilst watching films, of your choice of course._

_I'm sorry._

_Please don't hate me, I love you so so so so so so so much._

_Ada x  
_

_With that he had folded up the piece of paper and asking them to give it to Abbie he handed it to a nurse at the hospital before walking out trying his hardest not to cry and hate himself too much. He hadn't seen her since and he had regretted it instantly, in fact he had so much he had tried to make contact again and reconcile just a few weeks later but Abbie wasn't having any of it. She was too pissed off at him to forgive him, and rightly so._

* * *

The only thing that had stopped Adam from doing anything stupid, apart from Abbies voice in his head, was his mum and his best friend Jay Reso. Adam began to cry even more, he curled up into the fetal position and sobbed and until he had nothing left to cry with. It had felt like he had been crying for hours when there was a knock on his front door, he checked the time and grew confused as to why someone would knock at 3'oclock in the morning. He heaved himself off of the floor and dragged his feet to the door, slowly, he opened the door to reveal Jay and his mum, Judy, standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Adam we can't bare to see you like this anymore" His mum sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Come with us…We're going to sort this out now" Jay demanded noticing Adams red eyes.

"You're doing this at 3'oclock in the morning?" He asked confusion written across his face.

"Yes…Just come with us…You'll be grateful in the end" Jay dictated motioning for Adam to follow him and Judy to the car. Adam obliged and grabbing his keys and his phones he followed them and sat in the back of the car, as they drove in silence Adam hoped that they hadn't noticed him silently crying in the back of the car as he began to think of Abbie again.

"It's going to be ok" Judy smiled reassuringly as the car came to a stop. Adam gave his mum a weak smile as he got out of the car and for the first time he noticed they had stopped where he and Abbie had met for the first time. They had stopped outside a small book store, obviously it was closed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Adam walked into his favorite book store, he had always loved reading and was a frequent visitor to this particular store. He knew pretty much everyone that went there due to the face he would always go there and sit in a quiet corner to read for a couple of hours. But on this particular day a small girl with jet black hair was sitting quietly engrossed in a book in his usual reading chair. The chair was huge compared to her petite frame and it looked as if she was in serious danger of getting lost in the chair. She was gorgeous and at that moment he knew he had to get her number and ask her on a date if it was the last thing he did. So he nervously walked over and sat down opposite her, slowly she looked up from her book. Her emerald green eyes looked at him for a moment seemingly taking him in until he looked up when she quickly flicked her eyes back down to the book she was reading._

"_Adam" He smiled holding out his hand for her to shake._

"_Abbie" She beamed taking his hand._

_And that was how it had all started. It was love at first sight._

* * *

As Adam looked around he noticed someone standing by the door of the store looking at him. It was dark so he couldn't quite make out who it was but as soon as he heard that voice he knew who it was.

"Adam" They said wearily obviously tired.

"Abbie…What are you doing here?" He asked as Jay and Judy got back in the car leaving Abbie and Adam to it. "How are you now?" He asked.

"Fine…I was given the all clear a few weeks ago" She nodded. "I came to ask you something" She added coldly.

"Go for it" He nodded knowing that she was still hurt for what he did.

"Why?"

"I couldn't bare to see you in a bad way it would kill me so I thought the best thing to do was to just go but by the time I realized I was wrong it was too late you didn't want to see me." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me to my face?" She inquired.

"I didn't want to see your reaction…I was a coward I know" He sobbed. Abbie didn't say a word instead she took a step towards him and slapped his face hard. "I deserved that" He simply stated.

"Yeah…You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" She whispered.

"I'm sorry" He muttered "I'm ashamed of myself"

"You should be…But the annoying thing is…" She gulped trying to keep her composure "I still love you"

"I love you to" He beamed for the last year and a half he had wanted nothing more than to hear her say this those words. "Do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"No" She sighed shaking her head "But I don't care anymore" She shrugged "I love you too much to care…The fact you tried to come back after a few weeks helped me decide to come here though" She smiled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you" He practically begged as he took her hands in his. Abbie moved her hands away from his and looked into his eyes, Adam felt as if he had been punched in the gut when he felt her move her hands "Please…" He began but he was interrupted by Abbies lips connecting with his.

"Can we please get back to the way we were" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"I've been wanting this for so long Abbie…I love you" He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him making her bury her head in his chest. "Marry me" He suddenly blurted out. Abbie looked up into his eyes and for the first time since she'd split up from Adam she felt truly happy and had a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yes" She squealed jumping up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I don't have a ring yet because I didn't plan it but I promise tomorrow we'll go and get the biggest and best engagement ring ever" He smiled kissing her passionately.

"I need you more than a balloon needs air" She giggled remembering the time they had spent at the aquarium as she kissed him again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**I don't usually ask this but if you review can you let me know what you think of my writing skills and what you think I could improve on because I obviously want to get better at this Thanksss :)  
**


End file.
